Continue investigations are proposed into the development of correlation-based methods for the measurement of brief chemical phenomena. Based on information theory, the new methods to be developed should be capable of eliciting information about chemical samples on a picosecond time scale. The proposed methods employ relatively simple, inexpensive instrumentation and should be rather straight forward to implement. In operation, new techniques determine subnanosecond kinetics by perturbing a species to be studies with a randomly varying input. Cross-correlation of this random variation with the elicited temporal response from the species then directly yields the system's time response characteristics. Initial investigations will be directed toward the measurement of subnanosecond fluorescence decay times, and toward applying those measurements to clinical fluorimetric determinations.